


The Best Part of Waking Up...

by kinkyheels (MorrPhyc)



Series: AXP 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bloodplay, Chastity Device, M/M, Non-Consensual, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, cock and ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrPhyc/pseuds/kinkyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loves the slow weekend pace. Especially when it includes early morning ball worship from Jensen's mouth.</p><p>Just a sadistic porny interlude from Jared's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up...

Jared holds Jensen's head in place and pushes his sack between those soft plump lips with a groan. Jensen's mouth is a delicious wet heat and he never gets tired of using it. He can't help the thrust he gives when Jensen's tongue wraps around one of his balls before he sucks on the sack hard.

"Fuck, Jen," he says, breathless, "slow down. Make it last."

Jensen automatically sinks back, resting his head on Jared's thigh and sucks softly.

This is Jared's favorite part of Sunday. This is his religion, his church, found between those luscious lips that are able to tear out orgasms intense enough to make him see heaven. He runs a possessive hand along Jensen's throat, feeling the muscles working as he pleasures Jared. "Mmm, perfect, baby, just perfect."

His fingertips linger on the worn leather collar that brands Jensen as his before sliding his hand up into those soft, spiky blond locks. "More, Jen, tease them."

"Oh yeah," he says, throwing his head back as Jensen mouths one of his balls, sucking it hard. "Shit."

He can feel Jensen's saliva running down between his legs and it is so dirty, so hot, so good. Jensen never pulls off unless Jared says to and he's been going for over thirty minutes now. Jared's balls and inner thighs are wet from it and this never fails to make him hard just thinking about doing this, owning this.

Jensen starts to lavish the same attention on the other ball now and Jared's getting close again. He's not ready, not nearly ready and he yanks hard on Jensen's collar and Jen obediently stills, holding the rounded flesh safely behind his teeth.

Jared rubs the leaking head of his cock, wetting his fingers with the slick pre-cum and painting Jensen's stretched mouth with it. "Thirsty, baby? Been chewing my balls all morning and I know how you like juice with your breakfast."

Jensen shudders in response but doesn't pull away, he's learned and Jared has enjoyed teaching him. His baby bruises so perfectly and bruising Jensen's cock is Jared's newest fascination. So far he's only done it twice. Takes Jen's cock almost two weeks to heal from it and Jared loves it. Especially when Jen has to pee, the painful whimpers he makes go straight to Jared's dick and he usually ends up fucking Jen on the bathroom floor. Jensen is no longer allowed to piss unless Jared is there to watch and Jared has found it hurts his boy more the longer he has to wait.

He's putting Jensen in chastity less and less as it becomes more difficult for him to get hard. He loves the way he can tease and torment that soft piece of flesh and how much it hurts Jensen as it tries to harden in response but can't. He used to love it when Jensen came while Jared fucked him but now, nothing compares to squeezing that soft cock in his hand as he comes. If he could manage it, he'd never let Jen get hard again.

It's too bad he can't legally castrate him. The contracts were very specific about permanent physical damages and the penalties Jared would have to pay were well beyond his means. Unfortunately he doesn't have anything to bargain with to get Jensen to voluntarily alter the contract. He grins. Not yet anyway. He runs his hand along Jen's naked back. Contract or not, he's never letting this go. He'll find a way.

But for now, he just scrapes his nails along Jensen's spine, loving the way Jensen's pained moan feel around his balls. He does it again, hard enough to draw blood and Jen bucks almost screaming around him. "Holy shit," he cries, digging his nails into Jen's back again. "Feels so fuckin' good." And Jen is shaking around him as he tries to keep from pulling away again.

His nails find their way to Jensen's sweaty shoulder next and dig deep as he leans in, pushing further deeper and has to tighten his grip on Jensen's head when he tries to pull back. "No way, baby. Keep 'em in there, wanna come this way."

Jensen is squirming and Jared would laughed if he had energy to waste. His boy never fails to surprise him with his reactions to new things and God, Jared loves the way he moans and screams.

His boy is in chastity and will be for days yet. It is part of his punishment for missing two questions on his last thermodynamics test. As much as Jared can't wait to get him out, bruise him again, keep him soft, hurting, wanting; he knows it is important to follow through with punishments. Jared's pleasure will have to wait. Besides, now he'll have time to plan out how to add marking and bleeding into Jensen's homework sessions. He's made him bleed before but never like this, while doing this. Maybe he needs to let his nails grow out a bit, or get some kind of glove or sandpaper.

He rocks his hips at the thought of doing that to Jen's soft bruised dick instead of his back. "Baby, you give me so many ideas, love that about you." He lets his cock slide wet and sticky along Jensen's cheek. "Yeah, baby, come on, wanna come all over your gorgeous face."

Jensen mouths his sack, licking at his balls before pulling back enough to use his teeth just the way Jared likes it. Jared is panting with the effort of holding back and can't do it anymore. "Do it, Jen, do it," he commands and Jensen opens wide and swallows the whole thing down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Jared arches, gripping and twisting Jensen's collar as he pulls back to paint that beautiful face with come.

"Jesus," he says, panting, still keeping a tight grip on Jen's collar. Jen's mouth is open as he struggles to breath and Jared pushes his soft cock inside, loving the feeling on his sensitized flesh as he works through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Completely sated, he pushes Jensen back and releases his grip on the leather collar and sinks back into the soft bedding. He smiles as he listens to Jensen cough and draw in deep shaky breaths.

He allows him a few minutes to catch his breath before tapping his thigh. Jensen responds with a shaky nod of his head and slowly crawls between Jared's legs, taking his cock and balls gently in his mouth, resting his head on Jared's thigh.

Yeah, this is the best part of waking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to flawlessglitch for the great beta work.


End file.
